The Last Shinobi In DxD
by Raihan Namikaze
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang shinobi terakhir dari dunianya. Saat ia pergi melalui dimensi menggunakan Kamui ia hampir mati disana tetapi untungnya teman-teman bijuu membantunya meskipun dengan biaya jumlah chakranya yang hilang beserta chakra semua bijuunya.Dapatkah ia mengembalikkan kekuatannya dan mungkin menemukan beberapa pacar di dunia yang baru.


Aku kembali dengan Fanfic keduaku yaitu Fanfic Crossover Naruto and Highschool DxD.  
Aku harap kalian menyukainya XD.  
Jangan lupa tetap untuk menbaca ceritaku yang lain

* * *

Title :

The Last Shinobi In DxD

Genre:

Romance & Adventure

Rate :

M

Pair:

Naruto*Harem (Koneko sebagai pasangan utama)

Disclaimer :

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

High School DxD by Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

Chapter 1 : Pertemuan dengan Fallen Angel dan Devil

* * *

Kuoh Academy adalah sekolah yang dulunya hanya khusus untuk anak perempuan tetapi baru-baru ini telah dibuka untuk umum.  
Karena disana banyak sekali perempuan dan rata-rata mempunyai wajah yang cantik dan mempunyai dada yang besar sehingga membuat anak laki-laki berbondong-bondong untuk mendaftar masuk ke sana. Meskipun sekarang banyak laki-laki yang masuk,penduduk perempuan masih lebih banyak seperti 2:8.  
Dan tentu saja itu merupakan surga bagi para penyimpang.

Di sebuah ruang kelas ada seorang anak laki-laki yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Ia bukanlah anak laki-laki biasa melainkan seorang shinobi (Sebutan untuk ninja laki-laki) yang berasal dari Konohagakure (Desa daun) dan juga shinobi terakhir yang hidup. Meskipun tidak pernah ada yang mengetahuinya selain dirinya sendiri.

Naruto mempunyai rambut berwarna pirang alami yang tidak teratur, mata berwarna biru langit, wajah yang tampan tanpa lemak bayi, kulit tan yang eksotis dan 3 garis yang seperti kumis di setiap pipinya yang menambah kesan liar. Saat ini ia memakai seragam sekolah anak laki-laki Kuoh Academy yang terdiri dari blazer hitam dengan aksen putih di atas putih, kemeja lengan panjang dengan pita hitam di kerah, pencocokan celana hitam, dan sepatu coklat.

"Hah... Aku lebih memilih bertarung dengan Obito,Madara,Juubi,Kaguya,Toneri dan Sasuke dari pada dikurung disini dengan kuliah yang membosankan dari seorang guru yang juga membosankan" Pikir Naruto menderita karena harus mendengarkan kuliah selama lebih dari 2 jam.

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya keluar jendela dari guru yang masih asyik mengajar tanpa melihat penderitaan yang dialami siswanya. Naruto memang sengaja memilih tempat duduk di paling belakang dan dekat dengan jendela.

Disana ia melihat 3 anak laki-laki yang sepertinya sedang mengintip para anggota perempuan dari klub kendo yang kini sedang mengganti pakaiannya setelah berlatih.

Naruto menyeringai melihat mereka di pukuli dengan boken oleh sekumpulan perempuan klub kendo yang marah setelah mereka ketahuan mengintip.

3 anak laki-laki itu adalah Hyoudou Issei dan 2 temannya. Mereka dikenal sebagai trio penyimpang.

Naruto terus memperhatikan mereka dengan daya tarik di matanya sampai suara bel tanda istirahat berbunyi sehingga membuatnya mendesah bahagia karena pelajaran telah berakhir.

"Baiklah anak-anak pelajaran kali ini telah selesai dan jangan lupa belajarlah yang rajin" Ucap guru di kelas Naruto mengakhiri pelajarannya

"Akhirnya!" Teriak Naruto bahagia dengan suara sedikit keras sehingga membuat orang yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya terkejut

Setelah melihat guru telah keluar dari kelas Naruto segera pergi dengan membawa bentonnya ke salah satu tempat favoritenya selain atap sekolah yaitu sebuah pohon besar yang berada di belakang sekolah. Ia menyukai tempat itu karena tidak banyak orang yang beristirahat disana sehingga membuatnya tidak terlalu berisik.

Saat sampai ia melihat seorang gadis mungil yang sedang menunggunya disana sambil menguyah permen lolipop. Gadis itu adalah Koneko Toujou, murid kelas 1 di Kuoh academy atau juga dikenal sebagai maskot sekolah. Dia mempunya rambut berwarna putih pendek sebahu dengan mata berwarna emas,kulit putih susu dan wajah yang menggemaskan dengan ekspresi tabah yang senantiasa menemaninya dan tubuh yang mungil. Dia mengenakan seragam khusus anak perempuan Kuoh academy. Dia adalah gadis impian para lolicon di luar sana.

"Hi Naruto-senpai" Sapa Koneko melambaikan tangannya kepada Naruto

"Hi juga Koneko-chan" Sapa balik Naruto yang mendekati Koneko

Naruto bertemu Koneko ketika ia sedang berjalan ke tempat favoritenya untuk menenangkan diri setelah belajar sambil menghabiskan bentonya dan menemukan Koneko yang pada saat itu sedang tertidur dibawah naungan pohon dengan posisi badan melingkar seperti layaknya kucing yang sedang tidur.

Jika Naruto seorang fanboy maka ia akan berteriak "kawaii" dengan sekeras-kerasnya tetapi sayangnya ia bukan fanboy.

Naruto yang melihatnya segera duduk disampingnya dan mulai memakan bentonya tanpa memperdulikan Koneko yang masih tidur. Ia tahu nama Koneko karena reputasinya sebagai maskot sekolah.

Tidak lama kemudian Koneko bangun dan mencium aroma permen yang berasal dari Naruto. Koneko kemudian meminta permen kepada Naruto dengan wajah tabahnya dan Naruto memberikan permen yang dimilikinya kepada Koneko dengan senang hati. Sejak saat itu mereka sering bertemu di tempat yang sama dan pada waktu yang sama untuk makan siang bersama dan tentu saja Koneko selalu meminta permen kepadanya.

"Naruto-senpai" Ucap Koneko melihat Naruto dengan ekspresi tabahnya

Naruto yang melihatnya ekspresinya sedikit tertawa dan langsung mengeluarkan permen yang ada di kantongnya.

"Ini permenmu Koneko-chan" Ucap Naruto memberikan permen yang dibawanya kepada Koneko

"Terima kasih Senpai" Ucap Koneko yang mengambil permen dari Naruto dan langsung memakan permennya dengan ekspresi bahagia

"Jadi bagaimana harimu Koneko-chan?" Tanya Naruto yang saat ini mengusap kepala koneko dengan lembut

"Seperti biasa Naruto-senpai" Jawab Koneko bersandar lebih dekat ke sentuhan Naruto

Yang paling disukai Koneko selain permen adalah petting terlebih lagi oleh Naruto

"Apa kau mau Koneko-chan?" Tanya Naruto menawarkan bentonya sambil terus membelai kepala Koneko yang sekarang sedikit mengeluarkan dengkuran layaknya kucing

"Tidak terima kasih senpai" Ucap Koneko sopan menolak

Naruto kemudian menghentikan belaiannya pada kepala Koneko yang membuatnya sedikit kecewa karena kehilangan kehangatan yang dirasakannya dan mulai memakan bentonya dengan perlahan.

Mereka berdua terdiam dan hanya menikmati makanannya masing-masing sampai bunyi bel tanda istirahat selesai berbunyi.

"Sepertinya kita harus kembali ke kelas Koneko-chan" Memberitahu Naruto setelah menyelesaikan makan siangnya dan segera bangun lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Koneko bangun

"Sepertinya begitu senpai" Ucap Koneko menerima uluran tangan Naruto

"Sampai juga lagi besok Koneko-chan" Ucap Naruto tersenyum dan berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya

"Sampai juga lagi Naruto-senpai" Balas Koneko kepada Naruto yang sudah lumayan jauh

Koneko menunggu Naruto sampai menghilang dari pandangannya lalu dia pun juga pergi ke kelasnya.

Time Skip

Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan pulang ke rumahnya sampai ia merasakan energi yang lumayan besar berada di dekat taman sekitarnya.

Naruto mengikuti sumber energi itu sampai merasakan ada penghalang yang menghalanginya untuk masuk ke area taman. Naruto memecahkan penghalang itu dengan mudah dan terus mencari sumber energi itu sampai pada akhirnya ia melihat Issei dan seorang perempuan sedang duduk di bangku taman. Naruto merasakan energi itu berasal dari perempuan yang bersama issei itu.

"Dilihat dari energi yang berasal dari perempuan itu sepertinya ia berasal dari Fraksi Fallen Angel. Aku harus mengamati apa yang di inginkannya dahulu sebelum menangkapnya" Pikir Naruto serius

Naruto sudah mengetahui tetang fraksi-fraksi yang ada di dunia ini seperti Fraksi Devil, Fraksi Angel,Fraksi Fallen Angel,Fraksi Youkai dan juga 2 naga yang menjaga celah dimensi yaitu Great Red dan Ophis.

Sementara itu dengan Issei dan Yuuma

"Hari ini menyenangkan sekali Issei-kun. Terima kasih banyak" Ucap Yuuma senang

"Sama-sama Yuuma-chan" Ucap Issei yang juga senang setelah menghabiskan harinya dengan Yuuma

"Ne Issei-kun aku punya permintaan" Ucap Yuuma melihat Issei

"Apa itu Yuuma-chan?" Tanya Issei penasaran dan berharap bahwa ia akan mendapat ciuman dan mungkin sedikit meraba-raba dadanya

"Maukah kau mati untukku?" Tanya Yuuma kepada Issei dengan suara yang agak mengancam

"Huh? Apa yang kau katakan tadi Yuuma-chan? Aku pikir aku salah dengar" Ucap Issei membersihkan telinganya dengan menggunakan jari kelingking dan meminta Yuuma untuk mengulangi permintaanya

"Aku bilang mau kah kau mati untukku?" Tanya Yuuma sekali lagi dengan nada sangat yang menyeramkan

"A...apa?" Tanya Issei sangat terkejut dengan permintaan Yuuma

Pakaian Yuuma mulai berubah menjadi pakaiaan layaknya budak yang mengungkapkan belahan dadanya dengan sepasang sayap berwarna hitam di punggungnya.

"Apakah itu oppai? Aku ingin sekali menyentuhnya!" Pikir Issei mesum tanpa menyadari bahaya yang akan menimpanya dan mulai meneteskan air liur melihat oppai Yuuma

Yuuma membuat tombak cahaya ditangannya lalu melemparkan tombak tersebut ke arah Issei yang masih meneteskan air liur

Issei kemudian tersadar dan melihat tombak yang terbuat dari cahaya menuju ke arahnya, Issei tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa sampai tombak itu pun pada akhirnya menembus dadanya. Issei terjatuh di tanah dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari lubang di dadanya setelah menerima tombak cahaya dari Yuuma

"Sayang disayangkan kau harus mati seperti ini. Salahkanlah tuhan yang memberikanmu Sacred Gear" Ucap Yuuma mengejek Issei

"Apa itu Sacred Gear?" Pikir Issei sebelum kegelapan menelannya

"Wah wah wah sepertinya aku menemukan seorang malaikat jatuh disini" Ucap seseorang dibelakang Yuuma

Yuuma membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang ada dibelakangnya dan disana ia melihat seorang laki-laki mengenakan jubah berwarna hitam dengan gambar awan merah di dalamnya (Jubah Akatsuki),memakai topeng bergambar rubah sehingga hanya rambut pirangnya yang terlihat

"Siapa kau? Bagaimana kau bisa menembus penghalangku" Tanya Yuuma waspada pada orang di depannya

"Kau boleh memanggilku Akatsuki. Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu yang lain sebenarnya pengalang yang kau buat itu lemah" Jawab orang yang sekarang dikenal bersama Akatsuki

"Mustahil ia dapat menembus penghalang yang kubuat! Dilihat dari energinya ia bukan dari fraksi manapun tetapi tampaknya ia hanya seorang manusia" Pikir Yuuma sedikit terkejut dan kemudian menyeringai karena dia pikir orang itu hanyalah seorang manusia

"Hmm sepertinya Issei sudah mati dan sepertinya aku merasakan seseorang yang mengawasiku. Dilihat dari energinya yang mengawasiku sepertinya seorang iblis" Pikir Naruto atau Akatsuki saat ia mengenakan jubahnya melihat Issei terbaring ditanah dengan lubang di dadanya

"Sepertinya kau harus ikut mati disini" Ucap Yuuma kepada Naruto (aku akan tetap menggunakan nama Naruto saat percakapan meskipun menggunakan jubah Akatsuki)

"Sebelum kita bertarung bolehkah aku tahu siapa namamu?" Tanya Naruto melihat Yuuma dengan mata tajam

"Namaku adalah Raynare dan kau akan mati disini" Ucap Yuuma atau sekarang dikenal sebagai Raynare membuat tombak cahaya dan melemparkannya kepada Naruto

Naruto yang melihat tombak cahaya munuju ke arahnya hanya mengangkat tangannya dan menangkap tombak itu dengan tenang.

"Kau seharusnya tidak main-main dengan senjata ini" Ucap Naruto meneliti tombak cahaya lalu melemparkannya kembali kepada pemiliknya dengan kecepatan peluru yang suskes mengenai bahu Raynare

"Sialan kau!" Mendengus Raynare kesakitan setelah terkena tombak cahaya miliknya

"Kau tahu seharusnya kau harus bersikap layaknya seorang perempuan" Ucap Naruto menasehatinya

"Diam!" Teriak Raynare kesal merasa Naruto seperti mengejeknya

Raynare membuat tombak cahaya lagi tapi kali ini dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak dan melemparkannya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata tetapi untuk Naruto itu terlihat seolah-olah bergerak dengan kecepatan siput.

"Kamui" Pikir Naruto menyebutkan nama jutsunya setelah mengaktifkan mangekyou sharinggan yang diterimanya dari Obito.

Kemudian munculah sebuah distorsi ruang waktu yang besar menelan semua tombak cahaya Raynare.

"Siapa sebenarnya kau? tidak ada cara manusia dapat melakukan hal itu" Tanya Raynare berteriak setelah melihat jutsu Naruto

"Aku hanya manusia dengan kekuatan khusus" Jawab Naruto dengan tenang

"Apakah mungkin ia mempunyai sacred gear? Tetapi aku tidak merasakan sacred gear apapun didalam dirinya" Pikir Raynare mencari kemungkinan sumber kekuatan Naruto

Pada saat Raynare sedang menelitinyanya Naruto berpikir untuk mengakhiri pertarungan ini meskipun ia menganggap ini bukanlah pertarungan melainkan lebih mirip seperti pembantaian jika ia menyerang Raynare.

"Aku pikir aku harus mengakhiri ini sekarang" Pikir Naruto mulai bosan

Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan kunai hiraishin dari segel di tangannya dan melempar kunainya ke arah Raynare

"Apakah itu semua yang kau punya?" Mengejek Raynare menghindari kunai hiraishin Naruto yang saat ini telah tertancap di tanah tepat di belakangnya

Raynare akan melemparkan ejekan lain sampai dia merasakan sesuatu yang tajam berada di lehernya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak meremehkan musuhmu karena itu akan menyebabkan kematianmu" Ucap Naruto berbisik di telinga Raynare

"A...pa? Kapan? Bagaimana?" Tanya Raynare bingung karena dia barusan melihat Naruto berdiri di depannya dan sekarang Naruto berada dibelakangnya

"Itu Rahasia. Kau harus pergi dari sini sebelum aku membunuhmu" Mengancam Naruto sedikit menekankan kunainya ke leher Raynare yang membuat darah sedikit mengalir dari lehernya

Naruto membiarkan Raynare pergi setelah melepaskan kunainya dari leher Raynare

"Lain kali kita bertemu lagi akan kupastikan engkau akan mati!" Teriak Raynare terbang pergi ke langit menggunakan sayapnya

Naruto melihat Raynare menghilang dari pandangannya dan kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada pohon di belakangnya atau tempat orang yang mengawasinya dari tadi

"Aku tahu kau ada disana" Ucap Naruto melihat tempat orang yang mengawasinya

Selama beberapa detik tidak ada yang terjadi sampai keluarlah seorang gadis berambut merah panjang dengan mata berwarna campuran antara biru-hijau dan kulit putih cream dengan dada yang sangat besar atau di atas rata-rata seorang remaja seharusnya.  
Dia mengenakan seragam sekolah anak perempuan Kuoh adalah Rias Gremory atau salah satu dari dua Great Ladies Kuoh

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Rias langsung kepada Naruto

"Bukankah lebih sopan jika kau menyebutkan namamu sebelum menanyakan nama orang lain?" Tanya Naruto tertawa geli meskipun dia tidak dapat melihatnya karena Naruto masih memakai topeng rubahnya.

"Namaku Rias Gremory. Sekarang ceritakan siapa kau sebenarnya!" Ucap Rias menuntut jawabannya

"Aku tidak akan menyebutkan namaku tapi kau dapat memanggilku Akatsuki. Lebih baik kau tolong anak disana,bukankah itu tujuanmu dari awal" Ucap Naruto mengingatkan Rias tentangnya niatnya dari awal

Rias kemudian melihat Issei yang masih terbujur kaku lalu mengeluarkan Evil Piece dan meletakkannya di atas dada Issei. Rias mencoba satu-satu semua potongannya tetapi tidak ada yang bereaksi sampai Rias mencoba 8 buah gadai pada Issei dan gadai itu mulai bereaksi.

"Aku Rias Gremory menghidupkan kembali Issei Hyoudou sebagai Devil dan hambaku" Ucap Rias melantunkan mantranya kemudian semua gadai itu masuk ke dada Issei dan lubang di dadanya mulai menutup.

Rias kemudian mengangkat Issei di pundaknya dan melihat kembali kepada Naruto yang hanya terdiam.

"Sampai juga lagi Rias" Ucap Naruto yang merasa tugasnya sudah selesai dan segera pergi menggunakan Hirashin

"Tunggu!" Teriak Rias ingin menghentikannya tetapi terlambat karena Naruto sudah pergi dengan seberkas kilatan kuning.

Rias menghela napas kesal kemudian segera mengaktifkan sihir teleportasinya dan pergi untuk mengantar Issei ke rumahnya.

Sementara itu dengan Naruto setelah pergi dari Rias

"Apa hari yang merepotkan" Ucap Naruto menghela napas setelah kembali memakai seragam sekolahnya dan berjalan pulang kerumahnya dengan bergumam sepanjang perjalanan

To Be Continued

* * *

Itulah Chapter 1 dari Fanfic Naruto Crossover keduaku.  
Dari dulu aku ingin sekali membuat fic ini tapi ga pernah kesampean.  
Pairnya yang pasti Harem dengan Koneko sebagai pasangan utama XD.  
Koneko adalah salah satu chara favoriteku XD.  
Seperti ceritaku yang lain aku akan mengupdatenya seminggu sekali tetapi kali ini akan bergiliran updatenya.

Kalian bisa memberiku saran siapa saja yang akan bergabung daengan Harem Naruto XD

Next Update : "Melindungi Sesuatu Yang Berharga"


End file.
